User blog:Raised By Wolves/Character Appreciation – Week 6: Junko Enoshima
Welcome to Danganronpa Character Appreciation, a blog series in which we'll look at one Danganronpa character, what we like and dislike about them, how they've grown, and how much we love them. I'm Raised By Wolves, and this week, we'll be looking at the Super High School Level Despair, Junko Enoshima! Overview Junko Enoshima characterizes herself as "Despair"; saying it's not a lifestyle choice, a set of principles, or even an instinct; it's just who she is. She is despair. She gains admission into Hope's Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Fashionista, but eventually manages to bring everyone to their knees by abusing the powers of Izuru Kamukura, Ryota Mitarai, Chisa Yukizome, Kazuo Tengan, and her sister, Mukuro Ikusaba. She does all this with her incredible charisma and belief in her despair. She also influences a group of five very powerful children – the Lil Ultimates – while bringing Hope's Peak Academy down. Junko organizes every killing game in the Hope's Peak saga, starting with the Student Council Killing Game, to the Killing School Life, and continuing to cause despair through her AI, eventually leading to the Killing School Trip. Her influence and Remnants of Despair cause the Final Killing Game in Future Arc. Junko reveals herself as the mastermind of DR1. She reveals that the class is actually her class, and she killed them for the sake of despair. In the end, Makoto Naegi's hope overcomes Junko's despair, and Junko receives "The Ultimate Punishment", ending her own life. Her artificial intelligence is inserted into the Neo World Program by Izuru Kamukura, and she organizes yet another killing game in order to take over the bodies of those who died and create "Junkoland", a world full of Junko Enoshimas where everyone is free to despair as they please. Junko's plan is stopped by Hajime Hinata, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Kazuichi Soda, Sonia Nevermind, and Akane Owari's determination, as they escape through the Neo World Program. Junko leaves several Remnants of Despair as her legacy, including the mastermind of Ultra Despair Girls, Monaca Towa, the other four Warriors of Hope, and Kazuo Tengan and Chisa Yukizome, the masterminds of the Final Killing Game. Despite her plans being stopped by hope, Junko never truly loses; she always gets the despair she seeks. Opinions Personally, I absolutely adore Junko. I think she's one of the best characters in the entire franchise. Her entire concept was such a brilliant and unique idea – a character who is the very embodiment of despair. I absolutely love how it's impossible to feel sympathy for Junko. She doesn't have any sort of tragic backstory to her or any kind of reasons or justification for why she is. She's like that because she is despair itself. She feels despair, she wants despair, she is despair. She's such a mysterious character because I really just want to know how her mind operates. I think, similar to Izuru, she got so bored with life. She has so many talents and as a result, she thinks she's above humanity. She thinks she can do as she pleases without any consequences, because she's better than everyone. Well, she is. She's such an interesting mastermind when you find out that it's her, because you never expected her motive to be something like despair. Without Junko, Danganronpa wouldn't exist. She's the reason the whole thing happened so obviously she deserves that credit. But aside from that, she's also such an enjoyable character. I love her "teenage valley girl" style of talking, how she brings up her boobs so much, her comments toward Makoto, and when she, a normal-looking teenage girl, talks about despair as if she's an evil queen which she is. No mastermind has ever been better than Junko in my opinion and I don't think anyone can top her. She drives the plot, and she's so unpredictable that it's impossible to know her next move. Either way, it's always enjoyable and I never get tired of Junko. Best Moment: KAMUKURA KAMUKURA YAS QUEEN Spilling tea as the mastermind Best Chapter: SDR2 Chapter 6 Comments What about you? Despite the title, this blog is open to all opinions! Share your thoughts about Junko Enoshima in the comments. Don't forget to share your Best Moment and Best Chapter of Junko! Next week, Mo will be analyzing and giving his opinions on the Super High School Level Moral Compass, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. ---- Category:Blog posts